Ice Level
|Zombie = None |FR = A Trophy |NR = A Money Bag |before = << |after = >>}} Ice Level is one of the 17 hidden mini-games in the Limbo Page which can only be played using Cheat Engine. This mini-game was considered useless as no one knew how to play it. It only has six seed slots with plants: Peashooter, Cherry Bomb, Wall-nut, Repeater, Snow Pea, and Chomper. There is no "Restart Level" button, and it cannot be saved. In order to obtain the trophy, one would have to hack even more to make it a regular level. The creators were thinking of making levels covered in snow where the Zombie Yeti would appear, but it did not work out, so it was left in an incomplete state. When they gave up, it was still there but there were no zombies and no snow. Supposedly, this was because they forgot to remove the data for the level itself, and only removed the level's settings. For more information, click here. Just use the arrows below to flip through the pages. Limbo Page There was a page of Mini-games which were cancelled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The creator did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. See this video tutorial. Strategies With no zombies (or anything for that matter), you need to hack the game in order to win this level. Hack strategy Play survival day modes, until the final wave. When all zombies have appeared on the screen, change the saved data to game1_42.dat. Then go to the Ice Level and kill the last zombie. Get the trophy and you win the game. Trivia *The level was supposed to be an area from Adventure Mode with new zombies and eight levels but the idea was later scrapped and changed into a mini-game. **According to PopCap, they got inspired by the popularity of the Zombie Bobsled Team. *If the player waits roughly 30 seconds, he or she will hear the game over sound. *The icon of the mini-game is the Wall-nut Bowling icon. *This is the only cancelled mini-game which does not work, though this is arguable as the mini-game had it's data removed. *This, along with Zen Garden, are the only parts of the game with no zombies. *According to some comments in the development of the area, the Zombie Yeti was going to appear in that area and was able to throw snowballs which would freeze the player's plants permanently, there was also Polar Bear Zombies which dropped pies to quell the rage of the Zombie Yeti and make them go away. **There were also supposed to be Santa Zombies on this level, but their purpose is unknown. *Without hacking, the player can only place a lone Wall-nut . *There is no music playing and no sun falling from the sky in this level. See also *Cancelled Mini-games *Zombie Yeti *Hacking Guide *Frostbite Falls and Frostbite Caves, two areas from later games with an ice theme Category:Cancelled Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:Day Category:Cheats Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Levels Category:Day levels